Hospital Visits
by wannabewyler
Summary: Lily and the Marauders spent a lot of time in the hospital - seven short drabbles for different scenes. Complete.
1. Remus

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. – This is a seven chapter story with each chapter resembling a short drabble. **

The corridors had been quiet on the way to the Hospital Wing and the large room in question was quiet now as Lily Evans snuck into the room. She hadn't been able to sleep and had decided to grab the bull by the horns and get everything out in the open. So here she was. In the Hospital Wing.

She knew that he was alone since she's passed the others in the common room, all of them sprawled on the couches and armchairs where they'd fallen.

She looked at the curtained off hospital beds and ticked them off when she realised that they were too close to the others; he wasn't even meant to be here after all. Now _that _bed, the one right at the back, in the corner, with a Notice Me Not charm on it. That was all for him.

She snuck forwards past the other beds, a silencing charm placed on herself, until she was just outside the curtain in question. She knew he'd be awake; she'd looked into Lycanthropy and although the werewolf had been up all night and had thoroughly tired Remus out, the werewolf inside was still full of adrenaline from his freedom. She slipped through the curtain making sure it sealed shut behind her and sat down on the chair at the end of the bed, watching him.

Remus was staring out the window, his eyebrows furrowed and his fingers twiddling with the blanket. "Sirius, go back to bed." He mumbled, not looking in her direction.

"He didn't even make it that far."

Remus's eyes shot to her, wide and panicked as he pulled the blanket up from around his hips to cover majority of his body. "Lily!" He gasped, looking around the small curtained off area. "What are you- I mean how did you- so why are you-?" She smiled at him and moved to the chair closer to him, the one on the left side of his bed.

"So Remus, is your mum having to deal with a werewolf and a horrible sickness or is it just a lie?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes before sighing and shaking his head.

"My mum is perfectly healthy." Lily grinned.

"What a relief. Here I brought you some chocolate." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Honeydukes bar which she had brought just for this occasion. "Now, tell me everything."

Remus looked bewildered and confused but did what she asked, recapping the story that he had only told once to the other Marauders. She seemed to form a face of thunder when he told her of how his parents had practically disowned him and treated him more like a monster than a boy who needed his family and her reaction was the same when he told her that he _was _a monster.

"Don't you dare say that! Once a month you turn into a werewolf, but for every other day of the year you are Remus Lupin. You're kind and smart, but secretly cunning and able to prank and have a laugh. If you were any part of the monster that you think you are then you wouldn't even be able to care what people think about you."

Remus was silent for a moment before smiling tentatively at his fellow fifth year. "Why aren't you running from me? Even if you believe I'm not a monster, I could still hurt you." She rolled her eyes and broke off a chunk of his chocolate, waving it around as she spoke.

"I've known since second year and if anything, I made it my life mission to become your friend because I could just see the self-hate in your eyes. You're a great guy Remus and you have some mighty fine friends. Just, have some faith in yourself, yeah?"

They spoke for a few more minutes before she had to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower otherwise someone would miss her and Remus was left alone with his thoughts. This had definitely changed their friendship; he could be more open with her and from the past hour, he knows he can tell her things that he couldn't tell the boys.

Being a werewolf had strangely brought him closer to _all _his friends.


	2. Peter

"Food poisoning Peter, really?" Lily asked as she walked towards the bed in the Hospital Wing. Peter Pettigrew looked up and smiled sheepishly, shrugging before looking back at the Charms essay he had attempted to do whilst confined to the bed. "You're a wizard and you managed to eat uncooked food?" He blushed.

"I didn't mean for it to be uncooked. I thought I had cooked it properly." He protested and she rolled her eyes, pulling a pumpkin pasty wrapped in a napkin from her pocket for him to eat. "That's for me?" She grinned and handed it over.

"Yep. Cooked properly and the definition of _yum_." He couldn't argue with her there.

"Evans, what are you doing here?" She frowned slightly, eyes down on the essay he was writing.

"You can call me Lily you know. Just because Black and Potter insist on doing it doesn't mean you have to as well." He smiled at her and let her carry on, sensing that she was going to say more. "You're sick Peter, alone, whilst the others eat dinner. I wanted to give you some company."

"Why?"

"Because you're sweet and you're kind and I don't know why you spend time with those morons, excluding Remus, and I'm not about to get in a big debate about it with you, but you're the Marauder that everyone knows hardly anything about and yet, I feel you may be just as interesting as them, if not more." He blushed but grinned at her, motioning for her to carry on. "Godric Peter, just tell me what you like."

"Food." He answered immediately. "I like food. I want to be a chef when I'm older; I mean, first I'd have to know how to cook otherwise I'll be sick all the time but being a chef would be nice. Food makes me happy and to make food for someone else to enjoy would be brilliant." She smiled at him; that was the most she'd ever heard him say.

"I can teach you if you'd like, to cook I mean." She offered and his whole face lit up with excitement. "Yeah, I'm pretty good if I'm honest. It's a bit like Potions really, the right ingredients, order and time. I can help you." He nodded furiously and started asking her all the things that she could make. She laughed, raising her hands to placate him. "One day at a time Peter, and just don't fall behind in your studies or I'll stop completely." He nodded before turning back to his essay and they both sat there in silence.

"Evans- I mean, Lily?" She looked up at him. "Could you help me with Charms too please?" His sheepish look had her grinning and she shuffled forward to help him.

She'd left an hour afterwards, his essay finished and meeting her approval as well as a note of the first meal they were going to make – pumpkin pasties. The boys popped by fifteen minutes after she left and they questioned his big grin, but he kept quiet; he wanted it to be a surprise for when they started to eat his food.

Being a failure at cooking had strangely brought him a new friend.


	3. Sirius

"Are you blood stupid?" Lily shouted, pacing the curtained off area. She could hear snickers from other patients and she glared at them through the material. She turned back to her hospital bedded target and her glare deepened. "What were you even thinking?" She threw her hands in the air. "Were you even thinking?" Sirius Black rolled his eyes.

"Evans, of course I was thinking."

"You were acting bloody mental Black!" She shouted again, her face flushed red with anger.

"Miss Evans, if you can't calm yourself down and keep from disturbing everyone, I will have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey warned her through the curtain. Sirius had to bite back a chuckle when Hermione shot him a look but he paled considerably when she whipped her wand out of her sleeve. She placed silencing charms on the Sirius' tiny hospital room and started pacing, pulling on her braid which had practically lost all the hair since she'd been pulling on it a lot in the past hour.

"You are a bloody moron." She told him, pointing her finger at him before sighing. "Why did you do it?"

"Because you're Lily Evans; James would have killed me if I had just sat back and let Avery have his go at you." She raised an eyebrow and he remained silent, acting as if what he said was true before he sighed. "I saw your name, alone with Avery on the map and I panicked. Prongs was on the Quidditch pitch, Remus in the library and Peter in the kitchens. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

"I don't believe you." She mumbled before flopping on the seat near his bed. "I was holding my own thank you very much." He snorted.

"Evans, you were bleeding from the head and he had just put you in a full body bind." She shrugged but didn't look at him. "Okay I did it for me." That made her look at him. "Since you and James called a truce at the beginning of the year, I've formed an odd form of affection for you, kind of like I see you as that annoying little sister boys have who he hates undeniably but loves too much and will protect with his last breath." He smiled at her softly before turning it into a smirk. "You're also going to be Head Girl next year and it'd be nice to have someone on the inside helping me." She snorted before clambering onto the bed, shoving him aside.

"My heart stopped when you dropped. I knew McGonagall was coming since I could hear her but you were just laying right next to me, eyes shut and not moving. You had me worried." He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "The Marauders would be boring without you Sirius."

The use of his first name shocked him; they'd never used first names before, but it warmed him. He kissed her on the forehead and held her even closer. The position resembled that of a sibling affection and it felt right to the pair of them.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll always be around."

She stayed for the rest of the evening with him, even when the other Marauders came to visit and gave their approval of his actions. Lily glared at them all.

Being a hero and protecting Lily from any hexing duels from purebloods who believed in blood status' seemed to have brought him closer to the fiery redhead in a way that nobody imagined.


	4. James

"Well Evans, can't say that I'm surprised you're here." Sirius exclaimed quietly when she burst through the curtain. He was sat on a chair next to the hospital bed, feet raised and on top of the blankets. Remus was in the corner, book on his chest and eyes shut; his breathing indicated that he was asleep. She would've looked for Peter but she'd passed him on the way here and she knew that he was heading to the kitchens for all of them. "Word on the Marauder grapevine is that you've visited everyone but Prongs." Her cheeks coloured slightly but she merely smiled.

"Maybe you guys are growing on me." He grinned at her. "Like a rash." His grin only widened and he stood up, brushing his hands on his trousers before moving round to kick Remus' leg.

"I know you don't mean that Lilykins. We'll give you two some alone time."

Remus, bleary eyed and stumbling, followed Sirius out of the curtained room and left her alone with the unconscious Potter. His head was bandaged and his nose was bruised badly, his glasses were on the table next to him and he seemed to be breathing normally.

"I know you're awake Potter." She huffed, plopping down onto the chair next to him. He stayed silent and 'asleep' for a few seconds longer before a huge grin broke out onto his face and he turned his head slowly to look at her. She passed him his glasses and watched as he blinked up at her. He remained lying down.

"Look at this. Miss Lily Evans has graced me with her presence." She shot him a look and he mimed zipping his lips, recognising the look on her face as one of anger. She was going to _blow._

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that quidditch is dangerous! Do you listen to me? No, of course not. And now look where we are, in the Hospital Wing, with you lying around and experiencing a broken rib, nose and a concussion. Do you know what I've been feeling for the past hour?"

She wasn't shouting since he was bound to be experiencing a painful headache, but she was very loudly whispering at him. His face had changed from being serious at the beginning of her talk, to being playful and amused by the end.

"Ah, you do care." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to control both her temper and her breathing.

"I can see why you need those glasses because Potter you really are blind." His answering frown just proved her point that he didn't have a clue. "I don't _care_ about you! I'm bloody in love with you!" She tugged on her hair in frustration. "I've been dropping hints for _months _James Potter and all you can do is keep on calling me your friend every bloody hour of the day!"

"What-" he started, pushing himself slowly up on the bed and ignoring the pounding in his head. She rushed to his side immediately and tried to push him back down. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her against him so that he was resting on one elbow and she was leaning against his chest, their faces were millimetres apart. "What did you say?"

"Erm," she mumbled, her eyes staring into his own hazel goodness. "I said how we were friends and erm, hours of a day, I think something about love." Her eyes flickered to his lips and when they spread into a wide grin, she glanced up to look back at his eyes. "Erm," but she didn't get to say anything else as he had swooped his head down and crushed his lips against hers.

She stood there awkwardly, eyes wide and lips unresponsive but just as he went to pull away she wrenched her arms free and grabbed his quidditch uniform, twisting her small hands in the material and holding him against her as she moulded her own lips back to his. She felt him smiling into the kiss and grinned back.

"Love you." He mumbled, taking his lips away for a second before connecting them again.

"Love you too." She gasped back when he started trailing his lips down her neck, nibbling at her pulse point. She pulled away when a hand slipped beneath her top and stroked her stomach. "You're in hospital Potter, lie down and sleep." He grinned and winked at her.

"Yes ma'am."

Being an amazing quidditch player who got injured more than normal, and also a very persistent male who knew what he wanted had finally got him the girl of his dreams and he was _never _letting her go.


	5. Lily

Lily blinked slowly, her eyes feeling extremely heavy but she couldn't help but sense she needed to be awake. She was in her bed, the duvet heavy and rough against her skin and the bed softer than the lumpy one that she normally used. The ceiling was light, much lighter, than the red curtains and canopy that enveloped her every night.

Where was she?

A small frown marred her brow and she tilted her head slowly, an ache in her bones which prevented her from moving too fast, and looked around the curtained off room which she'd been in numerous of times. To be fair, she hadn't ever been in the bed but she had been in the Hospital Wing enough times to know that she was there now.

Her head was pounding, a headache from out of this world haunting her, and she could make out voices over the buzzing. Four different sets of voices. Four very _angry _sets of voices.

She tilted her head the other direction and – yep, there they were – met the stony faces of four Marauders. She attempted a smile. "Good afternoon boys." She croaked, wincing at the dryness in her mouth and scratchiness in her throat. Remus stepped forward and passed her the glass of water, lifting her head so that she could drink it easier before helping her sit up completely since she was ignoring their protests to keep her lying down. "Did Avery attack from the back?" She asked since it was a common occurrence for the five of them since he wasn't good enough to best them from the front and he was always embarrassed and annoyed since they _always _bested him.

"Lily do you have any idea how stupid you've been?" She frowned at the sharpness of James' voice and opened her mouth to defend herself but he ploughed on. "Exams are soon, aren't they? Yeah, so tell me Lily, how often have you been studying?"

"A lot more than you lot." She responded, smirking slightly but dropping the look when nobody seemed amused. "Erm, fine, a few hours a day?" James scoffed and turned away, tugging on his hair.

"When was the last time you ate?" Peter asked, handing her a warm pumpkin pasty, one that he'd clearly made recently. She chewed her lip.

"I ate breakfast this morning." Sirius shook his head. "Didn't I?" Remus added his own shake. "Well there was dinner last night." Peter was the one that shook his head this time. "Okay I missed two meals, what is your point?"

"Our point is that you are starving yourself. You stopped eating and skipped meals so you could focus on studying and that is all good and dandy but you're exhausted." Remus told her, moving so that he was resting his bum on the bed and holding her hand. "We found you, passed out from exhaustion, in the Head's common room. You _promised _us that you'd be coming to dinner and we got worried. A look on the map told us that you were there and we thought you were coming in a minute. Fifteen minutes later and you hadn't moved."

"I've felt fine." She answered quietly, chewing her bottom lip. Now that they'd mentioned it, her stomach felt deprived and she could sense it begging for food. She also generally couldn't remember the last time she ate a proper meal, so focused on passing her exams that she'd been neglecting everything else but her studies. "I'm sorry." She murmured and James turned around, walking over to wrap his arms around her. She welcomed the warmth and comfort that he brought and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't apologise." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "Just don't do it again. We were all really worried about you." She nodded and allowed the boys to pass her food, a _lot _of food, for her to eat and satisfy them and her stomach.

"Plus, it was kind of our turn to visit you in this place." Sirius remarked, receiving a kick in the stomach from Lily but also a grin and a chuckle.

Being a workaholic and depriving herself had really shown her how much the boys cared for her, and if she was honest with everyone, she wouldn't change a thing.


	6. Moony and Evans

**This is my favourite out of this collection.**

"Move out of my way or so help me." Sirius growled at the healer blocking the door. She was young and gorgeous and he would have flirted with her if it was any other day but today was _not _any other day and he really needed to get past her. James grabbed his shoulder and nodded when he looked back at him before moving in front of the stressed pureblood to talk to the woman.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour but we were told that our friends had been attacked and one of our old professors is here waiting for us to arrive." James informed her and her eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that _they_ were yourfriends." The young healer quickly looked at the paperwork on her clipboard and nodded, shoving open the door behind her. "The two of them are in room 631 and your professor is sitting outside looking noble and wise." James smirked, knowing that Dumbledore would look just like that, thanked the woman and grabbed Sirius' arm before running down the corridor. Within seconds they found the old man standing with his hands held behind his back.

"Anything?" Sirius gasped out, his hands itching to grab the material of his blue robes and shake the older man until he talked.

"The healer in charge of them has recently told me that they could have visitors if they were quiet. They will tell you about the severity of their injuries soon." He had barely finished what he was saying before the two worried men barged into the room, barely remembering the noise level required in the room, and stared at their friends.

Remus was lying in the bed, pale but awake with his eyes staring at the ceiling though they were unseeing. Sirius rushed to his side immediately, whispering greetings, but the werewolf ignored him.

Lily was not awake yet and she looked dead in the bed next to her bookworm friend. Her skin was pale and bruises on her face, neck and arms were dark and noticeable. Her bottom lip was swollen and split and the left side of her face was currently wrapped in a charmed bandage – one that was charmed to administer a potion at certain times. James walked slowly to her side and waved his hand above her body before settling on her hand, her left one, so that he could caress the ring on her finger.

"Hello," a healer whispered once entering the room. "I take it you are the friends that we were warned about." She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood in the room having learnt over time that family and friends were easier to deal with when they weren't so tense. "Who would you like to hear about first?"

Sirius and James stared at each other, unable to decide.

"How is she?" Remus asked, breaking the silence and blinking wearily at the healer when it became apparent that nobody was going to talk. "Lily's okay, right?" The healer took a deep breath.

"Miss Evans has sustained multiple injuries, none too severe for us to cure but severe enough for us to be worried. She has experienced a burning hex to the left side of the face and we are currently administering a burn salve onto the affected area, every half an hour. If she had arrived to us any later, the skin would be beyond repair and as it is at the moment, we aren't completely sure whether her skin will be flawless or small scars will cover the area." James gulped, looking down at his fiancée and grimacing. She'd hate the sympathy that everyone would give her if her face did scar. He'd love her even more.

"Witness reports claim that a building collapsed next to her and as such, the flying debris caused multiple lacerations and bruising to appear over her body. These will be healed within the next five hours without any lasting damage. Her left leg was shattered beyond compare and we had to completely remove the bone; she's on a skele-gro drip since she will be unconscious for a long period of time." Sirius was turning pale.

"She appears to have experienced the Cruciatus curse for a few minutes, not long enough to cause her any mental damage but it was enough to affect her muscles and she will be unable to move without causing herself pain for a few hours once awakening. Her back, when she was brought in, was covered in small lacerations that bled profusely. We, ourselves, were unable to find a cure for such a hex but an anonymous source alerted us of a cure and after having some professionals look over it carefully, we applied it to Miss Evans and the cuts have healed to practical clearance though there are small scars that line her back."

The three men stared at their flower and sighed. At least she was alive.

"She'll make a recovery and she'll live. That's all that matters." The healer told them, smiling at the three of them. "As for you Mr Lupin, your left ankle was broken but is in the process of healing. A large bump to the head will be causing you headaches for the next day or two, despite healing it completely and the cruel use of the Cruciatus curse has left a burn mark on your stomach. Other than that, you are fine." She smiled and gave her goodbyes before leaving the room.

James was staring at his beautiful Lily, stroking her hair and tears silently making their way down his cheeks. "She's alive." Remus reminded him. "More than some of the other people that Death Eaters got a hold of."

"Who'd we lose?" Sirius asked.

"Benjy Fenwick and Gideon Prewitt." Remus responded, clenching his eyes shut. "We almost lost Lily too. Would've if Benjy hadn't thrown her out of the building in time. And I was nowhere near. All my fault."

"Don't say that." A soft, woman voice whispered. The men's eyes shot to Lily who was still lying as she had been when they first arrived. The room was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "I don't blame you."

"Lily!" James exclaimed, running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead gently. "Are you in pain? Shall I get the healer? Oh Merlin, I don't know what to do." She smirked before blinking open her right eye and staring at him.

"What's the damage?" He chewed his lip but recapped what the healer had told them and held her left hand over his heart as she sat there silently afterwards. "Moony okay?" She whispered, her voice croaking as it started to give up. He nodded in answer and smiled when she fell back asleep, the pain and medication overwhelming her and tiring her out.

They'd get through it. And Lily's face would be perfectly fine.


	7. Harry

"Godric, what if we're late?" Sirius cried, his hands in his hair as he rushed down the corridor, looking at each door for the number that they were looking for. They weren't even close. "What if she's still hormonal and kicks us out?" Peter grimaced beside him, his face scrunching up in distaste.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" The three Marauders – Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot – stopped and exchanged matching looks. "Okay, yes she would, but we're family!" Remus snorted, looking out for James' mop of hair.

"Like that would stop her."

"There!" Sirius cried, finally finding the number of the room which they had been looking for and they all scurried forward, stopping outside the door to take some calming breaths. Sirius had his hand on the door handle when he first heard the cry of a small baby and he lost whatever control he had, bursting into the room. Remus made sure the door didn't slam against the wall before looking at the scene before them.

"Hey guys." Lily greeted quietly, rocking the small baby in her arms. Her hair was a mess, resembling her hair in the morning whenever she'd had a _good _night. "This here is our little baby." James took the bundle from Lily's arms, holding him close to his chest before moving slightly away from the bed so that his friends could crowd around him and look at the newest Marauder.

"He's adorable." Remus cooed, smiling at the small baby before moving to sit next to Lily and taking her hand.

"He's chubby." Peter commented without thinking, quickly shooting a wide eyed look at Lily before stuttering out an apology. She merely smiled at him. If he was honest, that freaked him out more than an angry Evans because he knew that she'd still get him back.

"He's a Prongslet." Sirius remarked, stroking the black tufts of hair which were already sticking up uncontrollably. "What's he called?" He looked over his shoulder at Lily, waiting for an answer.

"We named him after his Godfather."

"Really?" Sirius asked, grinning like an idiot and preparing himself to dance.

"No." Lily responded, eyes showing her annoyance. "Everyone meet the newest Potter. Harry James Potter."


End file.
